


The Teen Years

by llama_at_221b



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Arcade, Arguments, Crying, Deaths, F/F, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Grease - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Milkshakes, Movie Night, Palace Arcade, Past Abuse, Pining, Stress, burger joint, eleven is my child and i love her, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_at_221b/pseuds/llama_at_221b
Summary: Eleven's life after the events. Max, Will, Mike, Dustin, and Lucas. Eleven's past is starting to fade in the eyes of the town, and she's becoming more and more just the kid down the block. Hopper, of course, is an A+ father.





	1. The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a brand new fanfiction! Wrote this with my best friend. Remember to comment and leave a like, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Tell us if you want to see more!

Hawkins, Indiana, 1987. 

It’s been three years since Eleven had met Mike. Hopper had long since adopted Eleven and now acted as more of a surrogate dad rather than “legal guardian”. Eleven was excited - she was finally allowed to exit the house and explore. She’d soon discovered Mike’s sister, Nancy, and the two had become best friends.

“Here, let me put some blush on,” said Nancy, as she did Eleven’s makeup for the first time. Eleven shuddered internally, uncomfortable - the feeling was unfamiliar. Mike had done her makeup before, but she wasn’t used the sensation of the brush on her cheek. Nancy stepped back and looked at Eleven. “You look really pretty with makeup,” she smiled softly. “You should use it more often.” Eleven grinned back. “Pretty,” she murmured, as Nancy passed her a mirror. Nancy grinned again and said, “Do you want to watch a movie? I have Grease.” Eleven nodded. Nancy took her hand and led her into the sitting room, then pulled a blanket around the both of them. Mike was at the Palace Arcade, with Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Max, which bothered Eleven and was the cause of Nancy and Eleven’s night together. Nancy knew how it was to be abandoned - after the entire thing with her ex-boyfriend Steve, Jonathan had been the only one to care and tell her it was alright. Over time, Jonathan and Nancy had gotten closer and closer together until they were practically inseparable. Then, well, Jon had kissed her and that was that.

In any case, Nancy couldn’t bear to see Eleven upset over Max and her little brother, so she’d grabbed her by the hand and took her home. Personally, Nancy believed, in her heart of hearts, that Mike and Eleven should be together, not that Max kid - she was nothing but trouble, especially her older brother. Or cousin. Or, whatever. Though, Billy was attractive, Nancy did not want anything to do with him.

Eleven watched with fascination as Danny kissed Sandy on the screen. She remembered the feeling of Mike’s lips on hers. Eleven had never felt anything as wonderful as it. She leaned further into Nancy, hiding her face, smiling and reddening at the memory.

“Are you thirsty?” asked Nancy, as she got up from the tattered family room couch, and walked over to the kitchen. “Yes,” said Eleven, nodding her head. Nancy opened the fridge door, grabbing two cans of Coke. Eleven’s chest tightened. Her memories of Hawkins Lab came slowly inching back. She could hear the voice of her Papa, whispering in her ear. 

“Can you do it, Eleven?” asked Papa. He placed a photo of a man in the table in front of her. Eleven studied his facial features, taking into account his jawline, beard stubble, large ears, and bald spot. She nodded slowly, not taking her gaze off the photo. “I’ll be here, right by your side, I promise.” said Papa with a friendly grin. She closed her eyes, searching.

Eleven entered the void. Black space surrounded her, and cold water covered the floor. She walked around, keeping an eye out for the man she pictured in her head. Her footsteps echoed throughout the air.

Then she saw him.

His dead corpse lay on the floor, wine-red blood spreading around him. A sharp, gleaming knife stood upright in the center of his chest.  
Eleven screamed. She knelt down on the cold floor, hyperventilating. “Papa!” she yelled. No answer. “Papa! Papa!” Eleven bellowed. He promised. Papa promised that he would be by her side the entire time. 

“Eleven?” said Nancy, as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Eleven glanced upwards, a tear traveling down her cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Home,” she muttered. “Want to go home.” Nancy nodded, placing the cans on the coffee table. “I’ll call your dad,” Nancy said with a gentle, yet worried smile.

Half an hour later, Hopper’s car pulled over on the Wheeler’s driveway. Eleven walked outside in her black fleece jacket. It was a gift from Mike. They were both at the clothing store several days ago, trying on different outfits, fooling around, laughing, like young teens should. “It looks great on you,” Mike complimented. “I’ll buy it for you, as a memory of this.” Eleven may have been a teenager, but she wasn’t used to the whole, ‘girlfriend and boyfriend’ thing. Things were confusing to her. “If you like a boy, don’t show it,” Nancy said to Eleven a while ago, during one of their ‘girl talks’. “Nobody likes a desperate girl, especially not guys. Tease them, keep them wanting more. Don’t say too much, but don’t say too little either.” Nancy had her fair share of boyfriends, so her experience came in handy to Eleven, even if it was complicated.

Eleven didn’t know if her and Mike were ‘together’. Sure, they were best friends, but were they more than ‘just friends’?

Ever since Eleven saw Mike and Max laughing together in the school gym, she decided that she would never associate herself with her. Who does this girl think she is? She moves in from across the country, befriends Dustin and Lucas, fools around with Mike, and tries to replace Eleven? Max would never be the same as her. She’s just some psycho with red hair and a skateboard, along with a troublesome brother.

“Hey, kid,” grinned Hopper, as he patted her on the back. “Did you have fun?” Eleven nodded, not saying a word. She walked straight to the passenger side, opening the door, and got in. Hopper started the car. He had a confused expression. “Something’s up, I know it,” he grumbled. “What happened?”

Eleven turned to the side. “Nothing happened,” she murmured. “I’m tired, and hungry.” Hopper sighed. “If you say so,” he said. He turned up the radio. 

“We’ll stop by the store and get you some Eggos, how’s that?” Eleven shook her head. She looked out the window, gazing at the tall, dark trees. “N-no Eggos,” she stammered. “I want a burger.”

Hopper pulled over beside a burger joint. The two walked inside, neither of them saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2: The Burger Joint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper takes Eleven to a burger joint for a bite to eat. Regretful decisions are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 2 of a new fanfic series, written my by best friend and I! Once again, remember to leave kudos and comment! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!

The place was jam-packed. Customers yelled out their orders to the cashier, who was scrambling to write them all down.

“You forgot my milkshake!” one woman bickered. 

“I didn’t order this!” another man complained.

Eleven ignored the shouts and noise. Instead, she skimmed the menu, searching for something to eat. She pointed to the cheeseburger, her stomach growling.

“This one,” she told Hopper. “The cheeseburger.” Hopper nodded. He walked up to the cashier.

“Can we get two cheeseburgers?” said Hopper. The cashier struggled to write their order down, fists clutching dollar bills waving in his face.

Suddenly, a short young woman stepped out in front of Hopper. She was wearing dark red lipstick that was smudged around her mouth. Her eyeliner was crooked, and her dress was floral print. 

“Excuse me sir, you’re just going to have to wait in line like everyone else!” she fumed. “We’ve been waiting in this line forever!” Hopper backed away slowly.

“I’m just here to grab burgers for my daughter and I, ma’am,” Hopper said with a sigh. 

“Just tell your daughter that she’s going to have to wait a while,” the woman snapped. Eleven glared at her, fury building up and making her chest tight.

“Mouthbreather,” Eleven muttered under her breath. The woman turned to Eleven. “What did you just call me, young lady?” she shot back. The woman turned back to Hopper. “Is this how you raised your child? To be disrespectful to her adults?”

Hopper groaned, then turned to Eleven. He had talked to her about using her powers in public; it was forbidden. She would easily become a target again.

“Let’s go,” Hopper said as he walked towards the door. Eleven, however, still stood there, eyes fixed on the woman, chest heaving.

“No,” she insisted. “We’re not leaving.” She turned towards the woman, her fists clenched. 

Hopper stood his ground. “Yes we are,” he demanded. Customers glanced towards him, eyeing the situation. “We are leaving right this instant!”

Eleven turned her gaze off of him. She stared at the woman instead. The woman looked afraid - her floral dress seemed less flamboyant now. Eleven took comfort in this fact.

“What’s she doing?” the woman asked, voice quavering. “Make her stop!” The woman backed away. 

“Mouthbreather,” said Eleven once again, louder, with more power behind it. Hopper ran towards her, his arm outstretched.

“Jane! Stop!” Hopper roared. Eleven ignored him.

She jerked her head.

Then the woman fell with a scream.  
Blood ran down from Eleven’s nose. She wiped it off with the back of her sleeve. 

Eleven smirked.

Blood spread around the woman’s body.

Eleven’s smirk turned into a scream.

“No! Stop! No!” Eleven shrieked.

Eleven fell down to the floor, crying, screaming, panting. “This wasn’t supposed to happen!” she howled. “No more bleeding!”

Hopper stared at the corpse in disturbance, and anger. He turned towards Eleven.

“What did we talk about?” he shouted. His voice thundered throughout the room. Everyone paused, their jaws to the ground. “What did we talk about?”

Eleven screamed. “I’m sorry…” 

Hopper bellowed. “Sorry? You’re sorry?”

Eleven nodded, her voice hysterical. “I didn’t mean to kill.”

“Sorry is not enough! You promised you would never kill again! Now look what you’ve done…” Hopper raged. “Get in the car.”

Eleven lifted herself off the ground, stepping over the pool of blood surrounding the corpse. The woman’s now cloudy eyes, and pale skin gave chills down her spine.

Once in the car, Hopper stomped on the gas, driving away from the burger joint, and to their home. Eleven cried along the way. She refused to move once they arrived. Hopper had to carry her out of the car.

He walked into her bedroom, dropping her on her bed with a loud thud.

“You’re grounded!” Hopper shouted. “That means no more exploring, no more sneaking out, no more Eggos, and absolutely no more seeing Mike! Understood?” 

Eleven curled up into a ball, sobbing.

“Yes, Papa,” sniffled Eleven, voice breaking.

Hopper groaned in disgust. “Don’t call me your Papa,” he snapped. “Your real Papa’s dead.”

He stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are interested, we are in the process of implementing gay and lesbian relationships into this series as commented and requested by Michaela Anderson! We thank LittleWolf for commenting on our first chapter! Comment down below any relationship or story ideas you desire! Thanks again, and bye for now!


	3. The Palace Arcade (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets close to Mike - a little too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter! Thanks for reading!

Eleven laid on the bed for a long, long time, crying and crying and crying until all her tears were cried out. She hated hurting other people, but sometimes it was hard not to. Killing things was accidental, a mistake, but her mind had been trained to do it after what she’d had to live through.

When she finally felt the pain in her heart lessen, she sat up, sniffling, her face red and puffy. She rubbed her eyes. The moon was out, bright and full, and she looked up at it, vision still blurred by salty droplets. 

She thought, not of the woman, but of Mike. Mike, who had protected her, Mike who had saved her. Mike… who was at the arcade. With Max.

She groaned, and buried her head in her pillow. If she had any moisture left in her, she would have started crying all over again.

\----

Mike, Lucas, Dustin, and Max had been at the Palace Arcade for 5 hours. Max had kept her high score on Dig Dug, despite the boys’ attempts to beat it. 

They’d searched behind all of the machines on the lookout for spare change; Max proved herself to be the best at that, too, coming up with $2.50. Dustin came in second with $1.25. They’d shared quarters till Lucas started playing Pac Man and got the high score, and then they all had to try and beat him. Nobody managed to.

“You freaking cheater, Lucas!” Dustin hollered as he smashed his fist on one of the machines. “I swear to god, you got extra lessons with Max after school!”

Lucas sighed. “I told you a million times, I am not a cheater!” He turned to Max, who was eyeing the situation with laughs here and there.

“You’re just a sore loser, Dustin.” Max said as she hooked onto Lucas’ arm. “Just practice every day, and soon you might even be as good as Mike.”

Mike jolted at the sound of his name. “Was that an insult?” he asked loudly. Even Mike himself knew that he wasn’t a great arcade player, but it didn’t mean that the other kids could make fun   
of him.

Max and Lucas cracked up, running out of breath. Dustin rolled his eyes. “Whatever, guys. Let’s just play some more games.” Then under his breath, he added, “You’re still a cheater, Lucas.”

\----

When Eleven woke up, her eyes were red and puffy. She felt… worn out. Hopper was in the next room - she could hear him snoring. Now was the time to see Mike, she decided.

First, Eleven put on her blindfold, searching for Mike in the void. For a while, all was black, until she spotted Mike, laughing with his friends as they played Dig Dug on the machines in the arcade. 

For the longest heart-wrenching second, she caught, out of the corner of her eye, Max, her arm on Mike’s shoulder, rubbing it back and forth gently with a smile on her face.

Eleven’s heart thumped internally, her fists clenching, steam building up inside her. She stormed up to Max, screaming.

“Get away from Mike!” she screeched. Tears started to form, and slowly the tears dripped down, leaving a wet trail. “Get away!” Eleven cried. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, clutching her knees, rocking back and forth.

The scene started to fade away, and the silhouettes of Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Max wiped away with it.  
Eleven pulled off her newly wet blindfold, blood dripping out of her nose. She let out one last scream, before storming out of the house. Hopper’s muffled yelling could be heard as she sprinted outside, on her way to the Palace arcade.

Max doesn’t stand a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again. Remember to add a comment and leave a like. Love you!!


	4. The Palace Arcade (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven and Max go head to head. But maybe that's not what Max wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking around for another chapter guyss!!! love ya!

Soon, Eleven stood at the entrance of the arcade. She stood there for a while, panting, as sweat dripped down from her forehead. Many suspicious on goers glared at Eleven while she ran here, but Eleven didn’t care. She was here to fight Max, and only that. 

Although Eleven missed Mike, she told herself that there would be no hugs or kisses between the two when she went inside. Mike allowed Max to stroke his shoulder, without any mention about him already being with someone else.

Sure, maybe the stroking wasn’t in a romantic way. Maybe it was a ‘friendly’ stroke. 

But at this point, Eleven couldn’t back off now. She pushed the arcade door open, and stormed inside, her feet stomping through the arcade. Her fists stood clenched on her sides.

At first, the kids were nowhere to be seen. She looked around in frustration, looking behind the machines, and checking the washroom. 

Eleven wanted to scream. 

Where were they? Did they leave already by the time Eleven made it here? 

Then suddenly, she spotted them.

The five kids were huddled around the Dig Dug machine as Lucas played. Dustin was hooting loudly, Will was chanting “Let’s go Lucas, let’s go!”, and Mike…  
Mike was holding Max’s hand.

The two of the glanced at each other every few seconds, and every time they did, they both leaned in closer, their lips closer than before.

Then finally, as they glanced at each other once more, their lips touched.

What started as a light peck, turned into a full on tongue session. Max grabbed Mike’s shoulders, as Mike grabbed her waist with one hand, stroking her soft red hair with the other. 

Will and Dustin turned their backs to see the two kissing, but they also saw Eleven. Will let out a small gasp. Dustin stood there in shock.

Eleven let out a small tear, as she stood there, not saying a word.

“Mike!” Dustin yelled out, tapping him on the shoulder. “Mike!” 

Lucas stopped his playing. “Shit!” he exclaimed. “Game over.” Then he turned his back, letting out a scream when he saw what was going on.

The two stopped with a smile, Mike still stroking her hair. Finally, he turned his back.

He saw Eleven.

Suddenly, he stopped stroking Max’s hair, as he let out a whimper. Max gulped heavily, quickly letting go of Mike’s shoulders. The two stepped away from each other.

“This isn’t what it looks like, I swear,” Mike said as his voice quavered. “We were just.. just….” 

“‘Just’ what, Mike?” Eleven yelled. “Just what?”

People started to stare, whispering to their friends, some of them snickering. 

Mike stepped back, afraid, as Max smiled awkwardly, not saying anything. After all, what could she say? “Sorry I made out with your boyfriend! He’s a great kisser!”

Lucas was furious. “What the hell is this Max?” he shouted, stepping up to her, his fists clenched. “Why the hell were you kissing Mike?”

Not answering Lucas’ question, Max made a run for it, sprinting towards the door.

Eleven turned towards her, arm outstretched, palm facing outwards. 

“No!” she yelled. “I hate you!

Max fell to the floor with a thud, letting out a loud whimper. She struggled to get up, but it was as if a heavy weight was pinning her to the ground. Max let out an ear-piercing scream. 

“Stop hurting her!” Mike yelled, pushing Eleven to the ground. She fell to the floor beside Max.

“What the hell, Mike!” Dustin yelled, as he ran towards Eleven. But suddenly, Dustin was dragged backwards, pinned against the arcade wall. Grunting, Dustin fought against the force pushing down on him. Will ran up to Dustin, trying to peel him off of the wall with all his might. 

People started to scream, some of them fleeing from the arcade in fear. Others ducked down, hiding behind machines, praying that they wouldn’t get harmed by Eleven.

Mike stood there panting, adrenaline flowing through his body. He glanced at Eleven, a look of surprise and sorrow on her face for a few seconds, before her upper lip curled.

Eleven gritted her teeth. She rose up from the floor, blood flowing from her nose, her veins bulging.

She walked up to Mike, not saying a word.

Then, she placed her mouth on his, leaving them there for what seem like an eternity. Finally, she pulled her face away from his, her expression pinched and sad.

Mike stared at her in love and in surprise. How could she still kiss him after all of this?

He hugged her tightly, tears flowing from his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in her ear. “I really am.”

Tears fell down to the floor. She squeezed Mike one last time. “Goodbye, Mike.”

Then, just like that, she walked out of the arcade, never turning her back.

Mike sat down on the floor, crying.

Max stood up. Eleven’s powers had worn off on her. She walked over to Mike, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Everything’s going to be alright, Mike.” she whispered reassuringly.

Mike swatted her hand off of his shoulder. “Just go away! It’s your fault this even happened.” he yelled. “Go find some other loser to kiss!”

She stood there for a moment, shocked at his words.

Then, Max rushed out of the arcade, tears flowing down her cheeks. She spotted Eleven crossing the street a few feet ahead. Max ran up to her, still hopeful.

Finally, she caught up to her. Now was the time to tell Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment down below and if you like sherlock, check out my other fics!!! comment down below and leave a kudos!!!! thank you!!! ily!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max confronts Eleven after the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! it's been a while since we've posted a new chapter but here it is! we apologize for the delay, school, social life, and extra-curriculars have taken up a lot of time.

Ever since Max saw Eleven storm in that first time, her true sexuality began to to show itself. Eleven was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen; her dark earth brown eyes were always full of curiosity, her soft pale skin as fair as the moon.

The boys were always talking about Eleven, and how she had saved Hawkins from the Demogorgon last year with her amazing powers. She seemed like an intriguing girl, and Max couldn’t wait until she finally got the chance to meet her.

But Max knew it wasn’t right. Homosexuality was a crime to be punished in such a small town, and she couldn’t risk it. Her family had moved all the way from California to Indiana, desperate for a fresh start, and revealing her true identity would cast her into a life of shame, trauma, and fear.

But at the same time, her heart yearned for just even a second spent with Eleven. She knew that Eleven would probably never want her, and she knew that the two of them hadn’t exactly been friends, but she also knew that people change over time. 

However, it was too late to back off, to change her mind. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tapped on Eleven’s shoulder, praying that this wouldn’t end badly.

Eleven turned her back, surprised and angry to see Max behind her. “What?” she snapped. Why was Max here?

 

“I need to talk to you,” Max said, her palms sweaty. Eleven sighed. If this was an apology, she didn’t want to hear Max’s lame excuse. But if it was something else, she would take the chance.

“Fine,” she spat, crossing her arms. “I’m waiting.”

Max bit her lip, but smiled softly, nerves shaking her. She looked around, before finally saying, “Follow me.”

Max walked casually over to the forest, making sure that nobody would suspect anything. Eleven followed, wanting to get this over with.

Finally, they were surrounded by thick trees. It was darker in the forest than in the streetlight-illuminated arcade parking lot. Max swallowed the lump in her throat, before finally gathering up the courage to speak.

“Have you ever liked a girl?” Max asked, as she shuffled nervously from foot to foot. Eleven crossed her eyebrows, confused. 

“Yes,” she finally replied. Max sighed with relief. “Who?” she asked.

Eleven answered quickly, and without hesitance. “Nancy. She’s my best friend.” 

Max’s heart dropped. Eleven didn’t know what Max meant. “No. Uh, romantically, as in more than a friend.”

Eleven hummed her affirmative, comprehending the question. “As in how I liked Mike?” she questioned. Max pursed her lips and nodded.

Eleven gazed off into the distance, thinking. There was never a time where it occurred to her that you even could like the same gender as more than a friend.

“No,” Eleven said as she shook her head. Max could feel the tears that were starting to form from the corner of her eyes. How was she supposed to tell Eleven now?

Then, without warning, Max grabbed Eleven’s cold hand.

Eleven’s chest started to heave, and her eyebrows were now furrowed slightly. “What are you doing?” she asked, sweat starting to form on her forehead. 

Max took a few deep breaths. 

“I like you, Eleven. As more than a friend.” Max said quietly, staring into Eleven’s eyes. Max could feel her heart drumming her chest.

Eleven stared at Max. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t possible.

Max stood closer to Eleven, leaning her head closer. Their lips were so close. Max could almost feel Eleven’s lips on hers.

Then, the most miraculous thing happened.

Eleven pulled Max in, placing her own lips on hers. Max jolted at the surprise, until calming down, realizing what had just occurred.

Max closed her eyes, deciding what to do next. She didn’t want this kiss to be awkward, or just plain uncomfortable. But she didn’t want it to be boring, either.

She slipped her tongue into Eleven’s mouth, trying to be extremely gentle. She flicked it, exploring, searching, until Eleven’s tongue met hers. 

Oh god! Max thought to herself, a hot blush colouring her cheeks. This is really happening! 

The two girls stood there in the woods, pressed together, enjoying this moment together. Eleven had never kissed a girl, but she seemed to know what she was doing.

Max grabbed Eleven’s waist, Eleven caressing Max’s cheek softly. Please, never let this end.

Max was on cloud nine. This is what she had dreamed of doing, and it was finally coming true.

Eleven, too, heavily enjoyed this. Kissing a girl was different than kissing a boy in some way. Mike was always too nervous to make a move, so it was always just a light peck on the mouth.

But with Max? It was so much more.

Maybe it was just the way Max kissed, or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, it was amazing.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard. The two girls stopped, thinking someone would catch them at their kissing. 

Eleven looked at Max in fear. Max swallowed, her arm still around Eleven’s waist. The sound became louder, filling the air with suspense.

Suddenly, a flashlight pierced the gloom. “Hello?” a familiar voice called, “Is anyone there? Kids?” A pause. “Demons?” Hopper’s face peered around a tree.

Eleven recognized the voice immediately. Her heart started to race. 

Hopper’s eyes squinted as they took in the sight before him. “Jane?!” he spluttered, “Max? What in the effing - never mind.” He stopped and pressed two fingers to his forehead.

Max let go of Eleven’s waist, head bowed, cheeks bright pink. Eleven started twiddling her thumbs nervously, alone and separated from Max.

Hopper looked down at his feet with a long-suffering sigh, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. “Listen, kids.” he mumbled, not glancing at the two. He looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. “I’m not judging you, but you can’t be seen like this. People, especially adults, will think you’re a couple of Satan-worshippers. This is a small town.”

Finally, Max spoke, voice trembling slightly. “That’s why we came here, into the woods.” she said, eyes fixed on Eleven.

Eleven nodded. “We thought no one would find us here.” Eleven near-whispered, one hand gripping the other arm tightly. This had been better when Max’s mouth was on hers.

Hopper sniffed, clearing his throat afterwards. “I think you kids had better go see Nancy. She’s probably the best person to see. You know, with her ‘girl talk’ and stuff. Fem - isnim. Femle - nism. Something.”

Both girls looked mildly surprised and heavily embarrassed. 

Max shrugged, kicking gravel around. “I don’t really know her, you know, personally. I’ve heard of her, though.” 

Eleven’s eyes lit up. “Really?” she asked. “I thought everyone knew Nancy. She’s so nice.” 

Sighing, Hopper tilted his head towards the ground. “Well, this has been extremely awkward.” Both girls said nothing, their eyes fixated on each other. 

Hopper quickly shuffled off into the distance, soon hidden from sight.

Max looked away from Eleven’s gaze. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

“Look,” Max began, taking Eleven’s soft, frail hand into hers. “I never meant for this - for any of this to happen.” Eleven shook her head in disbelief, crossing her arms.

Max continued, a tear or five dripping down her cheeks. “Please, believe me. Trust me.” She brushed a few strands of Eleven’s hair away from her eyes. “I never meant to take Mike away from you,” she went on, her voice on the verge of breaking. Eleven scoffed. Mike was the one thing she had. Mike meant the world to her, and Max had thrown that away. 

“It sounds ridiculous, I know. I knew that you and Mike were together, and I didn’t want to ruin your relationship,” she kept going. “You two had a connection that was so meaningful, and so... pure.”

Eleven was beginning to cry, too. Mike had been there for her when no one else was. He was the one taking care of her in his basement, giving her food, water, and clothing, but most of all, a sense of love, something that Eleven had never felt before.

“Lucas and I…” Max began. “I knew that we could never have that sort of bond. He’s amazing, no doubt, but I wanted somebody that could heal my scars, the way that Mike healed yours.”

Eleven shook her head in confusion. “Scars?” 

Max nodded. “You’re not the only one who’s hurt inside, Eleven. In a way, we’re both the same.”

Eleven took Max into her arms, the two of them standing there, sobbing. It seemed like they stood there for hours, but it was only a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking around till this chapter! leave a kudos and bookmark this fic! bye luv ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave constructive criticism below, no spamming please. Love you guys!!!


End file.
